


Lokisdottir

by Nat_Nav



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Forced adoption, Mpreg, Odin A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Nav/pseuds/Nat_Nav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had detested Odin for a long time; being told he was a frost giant merely put the icing on the cake.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Loki rubbed his expanding stomach gently, feeling the soft kick from his child inside. The God of Mischief smiled as he felt it, felt them. </p>
<p>The fact that he could even get pregnant was still a relatively new concept to Loki. He knew it was an uncommon occurrence for a male Asgardian to fall pregnant. </p>
<p>What he didn’t know though, was that it was an impossible occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lokisdottir

**Author's Note:**

> Random one shot written mostly on my iPhone.

_Loki had detested Odin for a long time; being told he was a frost giant merely put the icing on the cake._

_\---_

Loki rubbed his expanding stomach gently, feeling the soft kick from his child inside. The God of Mischief smiled as he felt it, felt them. 

  
The fact that he could even get pregnant was still a relatively new concept to Loki. He knew it was an uncommon occurrence for a male Asgardian to fall pregnant.   
  
What he didn’t know though, was that it was an impossible occurrence.   
  
\---

Loki was currently resting in the library, a book in one hand and his other lying gently on his protruding stomach. He felt completely at ease amongst all of his books. The smell of the ageing paper was somewhat of an addiction to him. Soothing and calming not only himself but his child too.  
  
Unfortunately their solace and calm was broken by a blundering fool, AKA his brother Thor.  
  
"Brother, Father has summoned you. He wishes to speak of matters of which I do not know." Thor stated as he bounded into the room, the floor quaking with his every step. Loki could feel the vibrations crawl up his spine.  
  
"Very well brother. I shall answer his summon. Are you to escort me?" Loki asked putting his book down and getting to his feet, using the arm rest of the chair greatly for support.   
  
"Aye brother. Father has ordered I be the one to escort you." Thor answered going to help his heavily pregnant brother, but Loki waved him off.  
  
"Come then brother, let’s not keep are dear father waiting." Loki stated sarcastically as he walked to the door. The sarcasm was lost on Thor.  
  
"Aye dear brother. Let us make hence." Thor replied loudly and quickly followed Loki to the door. Beating him there, Thor held the door open for Loki.  
  
"I am pregnant you imbecile. Not lame, I am more than capable." Loki stated angrily. Thor looked unaffected by Loki’s anger. The God of Thunder had been quite use to his brother’s mood swings over the last few months.  
  
"I know brother. I still would have performed such an act even if you weren’t with child." Thor admitted honestly. Loki huffed at his brother’s wholesomeness and marched away down the corridor.  
  
\---

Upon reaching the throne room, much to Loki’s dismay, Thor held the door open once again. Loki begrudgingly stepped through the golden doors and approached the throne where his father sat.  
  
"Father." Loki greeted with a very shallow bow, (he was pregnant, if he bent down there’s a good chance he wouldn’t have gotten back up.)  
  
"Loki my Son. The council and I have come to an agreement on the placing of your child." Odin stated his voice firm.  Loki’s eyes widened.  
  
"What? Why do you mean placing? My child will remain with me!" Loki protested angrily.  
  
"It has been foretold that your child will bring upon Ragnarok. We cannot risk the good of Asgard and its people over one child." Odin explained his voice still loud and dominating in the large throne room.  
  
"One child? This child is your grandchild, your first grandchild. And you want to cast them aside, like an animal would a runt." Loki argued, hoping now more than ever to live up to his Silver-tongue name.   
  
"It has already been decided. The child, upon its 3 hour of birth shall be cast down to Migard to live their life as mortal." Odin decreed.  
  
"Father, you cannot do this. The child is innocent, why must they be punished for events that have not yet come to pass?" Loki argued. He could feel tears prickle at the back of his eyes.  
  
"The decision has been made, nought can change it. It is unfortunate that your time has been cut short with your child." Odin stated looking down at Loki’s feet.   
"What..." Loki began but his eyes caught sight of the fluid that now puddled at his feet. "Oh."  
  
\---

“It is a girl, dear brother. She is well and has a set of Asgardian lungs indeed.” Thor narrated to his weakened brother, watching the nursemaids clean up the babe.

Loki sighed contently, his eye lids akin to lead as they threatened to drop closed. He persevered though, the words of his father still echoing in his head.  In almost a deep haze, he watched as the nursemaids cleaned his daughter, almost smirking himself at the racket the youngling was making.

He couldn’t deny that he smiled though when they placed the babe in his arms.

She quietened instantly and her bright green eyes instantly sought his face. Loki kissed the girl’s forehead and stroked her tiny pink cheek.

“She is truly the fairest maiden in Asgard.” Thor said beside Loki, his voice almost impossibly soft for a creature such as Thor.   
“Yes, she is.” Loki replied honestly, his eyes fixed on his daughter’s own. “I love you, little one.” Loki whispered in the child’s ear, lacing the simple words with magic, so his little girl always knew she was loved.

Loki could feel the forever growing fatigue threaten his hold. His eyes were starting to droop. He did not protest, as much as he had wanted too, when Thor took his little girl out of his arms. “What are you to name her brother?” Thor asked as he cradled the girl, she was still surprisingly quiet in her uncle’s arm.

“Viola.” Loki muttered and succumbed to his fatigue, his mind shutting off to the world around him.

Thor smiled softly as his brother fell asleep, cradling his newly born niece close to his chest. “Aye Brother, a fine name indeed.” Thor agreed.

\---

Loki awoke with a start. He was back in his chambers and his stomach had returned to its usually flat self. Getting instantly to his feet, with a few winces, he caught sight of the time in the clock face. 4 hours had passed.

Storming his way through the halls of the castle, he quickly made his way to the throne room. Without introduction, he slammed the golden doors open, startling his mother inside. Odin didn’t flinch.

“Where is she?” Loki demanded. Odin’s face became an expressionless mask, whilst his mother’s one of sympathy and understanding.

“Where she should be.” Odin replied. Loki’s arms began to rattle with fury.   
“She should be with me!” He shouted. “I am her Mother!” Loki continued, but once again Odin didn’t move.   
“It is too late. The process has been complete. She is mortal and on Migard now, happy with her new family. She has seen several Migardian winters in the time you have slumbered.” Odin stated and Loki deflated. Time passed differently on Asgard.

“She is gone, Loki.” Odin added, his voice almost containing some emotion.

Loki’s eyes widened and he stepped back dazed. Now feeling disorientated and nauseous, he fell to his knees and didn’t feel his Mother’s comforting touch.

\---

“How is she?” Loki asked. He was standing at the Bifrost, next to the gatekeeper Heimdall.   
“She is doing well.” Heimdall replied and Loki sighed with anger.   
“You say that every time, why do you find yourself unable to tell me more?” Loki asked, trying to keep his anger under control. After many centuries with dealing with the gatekeeper Loki knew anger would not get him what he wanted.

“She has fallen in love.” Heimdall added and refused to say much more.

\---

The girl, that was now a woman, sniffed in the unique scent of her boyfriend. They had gotten rather carried away last night and the smell of sweat still stuck to him heavily. She didn’t mind though. He had finally done it, admitted those 3 words to her in a genuine manner and she felt on top of the world.

She didn’t know why those words meant so much to her, or why, in her head, she would always follow them with the words `little one`, but it didn’t matter. He had said it and her heart had swelled because of it.

Snuggling her face deeper into his exposed chest, she smiled as he hummed in contentment in his sleep. She did it again and received the same result. She was about to go for a third time when she was interrupted.

“The builders have arrived Ma’am.”   
“Thank you Jarvis.”   
“You’re welcome Miss Potts.” 


End file.
